utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Root
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Benichiru (べにちる) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = るぅと |officialromajiname = ruuto |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 25|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1999|birthref = His birthday cover |status = Active |years = 2015-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UC26AciTXULvcABdrWbaeL8Q niconico るぅと |BBuserspace = |officialjapname = |NNDuserpage = 47864053 |mylist1 = 49717635 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = 51989898 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = 50136121 |mylist3info = mix, encode, etc... |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Rinu, colon, Nanamori, Jor, Shunta |otheractivity = |country = }} √Root (√るーと)}} Root (るぅと) is a teenaged who started in 2015. At first, he took the name Sou (そぅ)A mark that Root's 2nd video used to be Sou, but quickly changed it after his first few uploads. His most popular solo cover is "Hide and Seek" with over 170K views and 2K mylists. He has a laid-back, calm and shota-ish voice, and he sometimes uses autotune in his covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Strawberry Prince # (Released on December 31, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Electrostatic Human) (2015.04.19) # "Kyou Kankaku Obake" (Synesthesia Ghost) (2015.05.29) # "UFO" (2015.06.12) # "aimai" (2015.07.01) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.05) # "Tokyo Summer Session" (2015.07.27) # "Rocket Cider" (2015.08.06) # "Shippai-saku Shoujo" (Failure Girl) (2015.08.11) # "F・ri・en・d・Shi・ta・i" (Wanna Be Friends; Gakkou Gurashi! OP) feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu, and Root (2015.08.13) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Core Basis: Metamorphosis!; Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu, and Root (2015.09.06) # "Hide and・Seek" (2015.11.07) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.12.05) # "Suji" (2015.12.14) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Root and Shunta (2015.12.23) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.16) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2016.03.12) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming Into the Colour of Love) (2016.03.27) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2016.04.19) # "Boys Talk" (Orginal song: Girls Talk) feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu, and Root (2016.05.21) (not in mylist) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) feat. Maitake, Koto, youika, bocchi, Root and TEN (2016.05.24) (not in mylist) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want To Be A Super Cat) (2016.06.18) # "Shishunki Shounen Shoujo" (Adolescent Boys and Girls) (2016.08.21) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. Kanna, Shiyun, Rinu, Root, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.09.19) # "Kokoronashi" (Without Heart) -Piano ver.- (2016.10.25) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.01) # "Dance Robot Dance " (2016.12.10) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, and colon (2017.01.26) # "NayutalieN Medley" feat. colon and Satomi (Alien Alien), Nanamori and Root (Andromeda Andromeda), Jor and Rinu (Hikou Shoujo), Yuuku and Shiyun (Rocket Cider), Kanna and Nanamori (Wakusei Loop) (2017.02.08) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Root and Rinu (2017.02.16) # "Kemono Friends OP" feat. Root, Nanamori, Rinu, and colon (2017.02.24) # "Kawaikunaritai" (I Want To Be Cute) (2017.03.25) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) feat. Root and colon (2017.06.08) # "Redire" (2017.06.21) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.08.08) # "Byoumei wa Ai Datta (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.23) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.14) # "Koi no Mahou (The Magic of Love) (2017.10.25) # "Oki ni Mesu Mama" (2017.12.03) # "Nonfantasy" feat. Rinu (2017.12.06) # "Back Number" (2018.12.24) # "Dokusen'yoku" (2018.01.07) # "Watashi, Aidoru Sengen" (2018.03.10) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" feat. Root, Nanamori, Rinu, and colon (2018.03.28) # "Susei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) (2018.04.01) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. Root, Nanamori, Rinu, Satomi, Jor, and colon (2018.04.02) # "Outsider" (2018.04.10) }} Discography Gallery Tobaru (とばる) |BoysTalk by Tsukimori Fuyuka.png|From left: youika, Shunta, Root, and Tachibana Yuu as seen in their collab cover of "Boys Talk" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka 月森フユカ |Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C sm28894632.png|From left: Maitake, Koto, youika, bocchi, Root and TEN as seen in "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" |Strawberry Prince x7.png|From left top to right bottom: Root, Shiyun, Satomi; Rinu, Nanamori, Kanna, Colon as seen in their doujin circle Strawberry Prince |Root - Role-playing CD.png|Root as seen in the CD Illust. by Yanagida Shiina (柳田椎渚) }} Trivia * He often is illustrated wearing a Pikachu costume. * In June of 2016, he was 168.1 cm tall, 2 cm taller than his height one year earlier. He also lost 5 kg and now only weighs 45.4 kg.Picture of his height and weightTweet about how he lost his weight External Links * Twitter * Twitter 2 Category:Strawberry Prince